darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie head
Zombie heads were available on 31 October 2005 and a week after it, during the 2005 Hallowe'en event. During this time, zombies were placed in the Lumbridge Swamp, and kids were placed in Lumbridge. If a player right-clicked on the zombies, they could talk to them or insult them. When a player insulted them, depending on the zombie, they either split in half from top to bottom, split along their waist, or their heads would fall off and the player had to catch it. When they caught the head, it appeared in their inventory. Players could scare the trick-or-treating kids in Lumbridge with the zombie head, making them drop some sweets. Players could also treat the kids with money or stolen sweets. The candy was untradeable and came in different colours: red, blue, green, and purple. The sweets turned into into chocolate dust after a week. Some zombies had the option to be scared, which gave players the Scared emote. A player can recover their lost zombie head by digging in the Lumbridge Swamp with a spade, talking to Diango in Draynor Village, or by searching their toy box in their POH costume room. Right-click options Players can right-click the head to "Talk-At", "Display", "Question", "Use", "Drop", or "Examine". Talk-At When a player clicks the "Talk-At" option, they perform an emote. The player will kneel with their right knee on the ground. The player will then hold the zombie head from the neck stub so that it is facing them. All the while, the player will be saying, "Alas!" As seen under the Trivia heading, this is a reference to Shakespeare's Hamlet. Display When a player clicks the "Display" option, they perform an emote. The player will swing their left arm back and thrust forward their right arm. In their right hand, the player will hold the zombie head (facing away from the player) by the neck stub so as to show it off. All the while, the player will be saying, "Mwuhahahaha!" Question When a player clicks the "Question" option, a list of five questions will appear. When clicked on, the player will ask the question, and the player and zombie head will become engaged in conversation. Use There is currently one known purpose for the "Use Zombie head" option. There is a unique dialogue that takes place by using the zombie head on Dr. Fenkenstrain during the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest. Drop When a player clicks the "Drop" option, the zombie head will drop from the player's inventory and onto the ground. If a player drops their zombie head, it is considered lost, so it can then be retrieved from Diango, the Lumbridge Swamp, or the player's toy box. Examine The examine text for the zombie head is: "Alas...I hardly knew him." As seen under the Trivia heading, this is a reference to Shakespeare's Hamlet. Dialogue Trivia *The examine text are references to the famous Shakesperean tragedy, Hamlet . In one scene, Hamlet finds the remains of a friend of his and performs a soliloquy with the skull, one line being the famous (and often misquoted) "Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio." *If players drop a zombie head, get another one from Diango, the Lumbridge Swamp, or their toy box, and then try to pick up the dropped zombie head, they will receive the message: "The head bites at you! Good job you already have one." An attempt to cast telekinetic grab on a zombie head (even if a player doesn't have one already) will result in the message: "I can't use Telekinetic Grab on this object." *The Zombie Head's alleged name, Edward Cranium, may be a reference to Eddie The Head, Iron Maiden's mascot. fi:Zombie head es:Zombie Head Category:Holiday items Category:2005 Hallowe'en event Category:Reclaimable from Diango